User talk:Ymmot392
Do you have the name Ymmot on Youtube? Yes, I do have a Youtube. It's Ymmot392.--Ymmot392 05:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I am glad to see the great Pikmin spritist to join our wiki. I am quite impressed with your sprite work, and I do hope you can be a helpful addition to our wiki! Jpmrocks 00:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I decided (especially after all of the E3 Pikmin 3 stuff) I should indulge myself into the Pikmin community. Ymmot392 00:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay that would be cool to scype i've been a little busy so let me know when. PikminMaster771 (talk) 22:51, October 1, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 Thanks for helping out with the Pikmin Adventure info. Nice to know I wont have to work on all the pages myself now. Do you think U might be able to get a decent-quality picture of Emperor Pinchepede ingame? I got the statue in the main park plaza but it's only his head, not his full body... ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 01:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Pink Pikmin Sprites Currently I have been working on trying to make a great pink pikmin sprite sheet and now I have finished. I also noticed you have a series invoving pikmin sprites. So my question to you is... would you like for me to give you a link to my pink pikmin sprite sheet? (I make then off of the blue pikmin sprites.) And if you do, please give credit to Me, Kingpikmin6799 and Mattdog100000. Kingpikmin6799 (talk) 20:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) From Olio: Hi Ymmot, it's nice to see you on Pikmin Wiki! DucOlio (talk) 16:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for updating me with this message. I compeletly agree with the direct pages and not the seperate ones. I was originally in charge of this project, and I sorta half-did it... But thank you for taking up with this project, it will help the wiki a lot! Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 06:17, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Please do not do that This is a bit late, but I noticed that you have been putting the notes onto the pages themselves. Please do not do that, as sometime in the past, we had an agreement to move them to separate page. Would you do a favor for me and revert those edits you made? I did some of them, but that is a fairly large amount of pages you edited. If you need anymore information, please contact me. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I don't know when this was spoken of. I feel if we have a main hub page for all the notes AND have the quotes on the host item pages, it will look cleaner and more organized. Sorry, this was my fault for all this confusion. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 03:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I believe there are already some host pages, Notes/Olimar, Recipies/Louie, Notes/Reel, Notes/Ship, etc. But yeah, I don;t think we'll be needing templates for notes and such, though I would like to work on some of the current ones. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 03:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The pages you referenced were the organized pages I was thinking about. I also would like to have the pages that are just a single quote removed, they are pointless, and clutter up the wiki. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 04:23, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... I feel that have a main page to hold each individual quote set. No templates will be needed, but if you can show me an example of this idea, then it'll help me decide. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 05:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god did you see that?! Is'nt this Amazing? DucOlio (talk) 13:55, December 5, 2012 (UTC) That seems perfect. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 15:25, December 5, 2012 (UTC) found watercooler pikmin i found the newer pikmin look near the end of the video the pikmin going back to recieve more gold. After the cherry went into the pod it looks turquoise/light green Those were white Pikmin. Ymmot392 (talk) 18:20, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Uh... About the templates... Between you and me, I don't ANYTHING about the techy stuff to editting a wiki. My idea for the notes was have a main hub page that has all the notes written down in alphabetical order, which we have, and then on each owner page, Citrus Lump for example, have the Quotes said my the Ship and Louie under the appropriate section. I didn't think templates would be needed, so I can't really help for the templates... I've seen how TheNewGuy doesnt want the quotes on the owner pages, but I feel this would be the best compromise for both sides. I'm sorry I can't help with the templates, I'm still struggling with learning how to organize the front page (though I love those buttons that friend of yours made, that was fantastic). Again, sorry for not being able to help with templates. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 02:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay thanks for that. I was trying something with my WiiU thank you for reverting it back my apologies sorry for any trouble.PikminMaster771 (talk) 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 P.S. let me know if this messes anything up WiiU in use right now Hi Hi :3 Just stopping by to say thanks for reverting the trolling that the Wikia contributor did on my page. Appreciate it~! Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 15:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) It appears I have nothing in my power to ban or unban people... At least that I know of. Sorry I cant help currently. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 07:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ymmot, I've noticed that have uploaded a few high quality pictures. Do you think you can possibly help update the wiki with some higher resolution pics? Maybe even a few videos? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 16:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ymmot392 I didn't know you were on Youtube. This just made this party 20% cooler. Say send me a message when it's right to skipe. So just sit down and grab some popcorn watch the screen14:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC)PikminMaster771 The pictures are beautiful! What do you use to get such good photos? Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 17:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm screencapping from a Pikmin 2 ROM on the Dolphin emulator. I playing through the game, taking screenshots of anything that might be useful to the Wiki. Ymmot392 (talk) 18:15, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey... You wouldnt happen to have any recording software would you? We could have some more clear videos too, like cutscenes and whatnot. Captains! Dismissed! (talk) 16:35, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Images I am not on here much, but I have noticed how many files you have been uploading. Can you please upload images that are not superseded? Uploading 600 images that are only slightly different from eachother is just uploading of duplicate/superseded files. If you are going to upload files, please make sure that those files are appropriate. Also, can you be sure to mark your images with Template:Screenshot? This instantly categorizes files so they can all be found in just one place. --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I am not blocking you to be mean, it is just that you are turning pages into a peanut gallery. You need to understand where the limit is to uploading files. Note that you are indeed capable of editing your talk page until you are unblocked. But only your talk page. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I guess I understand what you mean. Sometimes I just feel like having the most information possible is good. But yet again, it gets cluttered. Can we at least keep one image of each of the alternate costumes for Olimar and the President's wife? I feel like those two are a bit important. Ymmot392 (talk) 15:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC)